


It Commits

by Psyga315



Category: It Follows (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fridge Logic, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Jay thought she would have to live her whole life running from the Entity, when she ended up catching it in the act and asks a simple question.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It Commits

“Wait, this doesn’t make sense…” Jay spoke up as the Entity just finished killing Greg. It looked at her with puzzlement. “If you had sex with Greg and Greg was your next target, wouldn’t that mean that _you_ ’d have to kill yourself because he technically passed the curse to you?”

As Jay asked that, the Entity looked at Greg’s corpse in horror. It then calmly walked out of the room to the basement where it found some rope, grabbed a chair, then climbed on it and hung itself.

Jay took a relieving sigh. It would no longer follow anymore.


End file.
